


OIIWA-Four Mugs of Beer

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: Femal Oikawa*Male Iwaizumi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	OIIWA-Four Mugs of Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Femal Oikawa*Male Iwaizumi

及川坐在她的床上，喊他的名字：“小岩。”

岩泉坐在她的椅子上，听见她喊他的名字。或许用“坐在”并不能很好地表现出现在的状况，他大概是被“绑在”椅子上，拗成坐着的姿势，事实上，他的整条腿都是绷紧的，坐姿应有的放松并未体现在他的身上。

但岩泉并没有挣扎。他只是沉默地用他的眼睛看向及川。后者，大概四五个小时前刚刚打完了一场比赛，从鞠躬时就从场上给教练席上的他使眼色。他们确实认识了很多年，及川每一个眼神岩泉都能明白，但这次让岩泉稍微有点困惑。及川翘掉了庆功会，岩泉没能走开，离开之前，及川悄悄用小指勾了勾岩泉的小指。

之后——岩泉喝了四杯啤酒（替溜走的及川喝了两杯），意识清醒地推开了及川的房门，在听到及川低哑的“小岩，你会听我的吧？”这样的请求之后变得晕晕乎乎，顺从地脱下他的polo衫、配套的裤子和底裤。岩泉似乎忘记了袜子的事情，直到及川小声说“这双袜子真丑”，他低头看了看那双黑色的短袜，短暂地迷茫下次是否应当穿双灰色的袜子，便将袜子扔到了衣服堆的上面，而及川仍然穿着她的家居服。

及川不知道从哪儿拿出了一捆麻绳，熟练地缠绕在岩泉身上，最后一个结落在椅背。岩泉变得混沌的大脑转了转，含混地从鼻腔中发出声响，而及川从善如流：YouTube.

之后他的大脑渐渐清醒回来，又好像仍然处于酒上头的状态，只想要看清及川的脸。她的头发稍稍变长了一点，高中毕业后便再也没有留过长发，这两天也一直在抱怨头发“扎脖子”、“有点挡视线”，在去理发店之前，发圈代替了剪刀，刘海被捋上去，岩泉不大习惯。

大脑沉浸在自己的思考之中，直到二传手长且有力的手指握上他的阴茎。及川指尖的茧子让他浑身一震，两条腿一下子绷紧。岩泉抿起嘴唇，用眼神发出疑问。及川没有回答，只是从床上站起身，亲了亲他的眼角，又亲了亲他紧紧抿着的嘴唇。岩泉放松下来，但双腿仍然紧绷，而及川熟视无睹。她拿出一卷意味不明的灰色胶带，贴在来不及反抗（也无法反抗）的岩泉的嘴唇上，又用口红在嘴唇位置上描出一个歪歪扭扭的唇印。

及川实在是不太擅长画画，因此她忍不住对着自己的杰作笑出了声。岩泉皱起眉，似乎想要下意识地撅起嘴，但是灰色的胶带并不允许他这样做。及川伸出手，摸了摸他硬刺刺的头发，调笑道：“小岩，你现在看起来就像是绑架片里的人质。”

如果岩泉能够说话，他会说“绑架片里的人质不会脱得精光”，可是他不能。因此他只会挑眉，等着及川下一步的动作。后者再度亲了亲他的眉尾，手里忽然出现了眼罩，并试图将它戴在他的脸上。

最终及川放弃了这个想法。她捧着岩泉的脸，额头相抵：“算了，我还是比较想看着小岩的眼睛。当然，小岩也要一直看着我才行哦？”

那你不想看到我的嘴唇吗。岩泉惊异于自己在这种情况下还有心情这样回复，不由得垂下眼，被及川扯住脸颊：“要好好听我说话啊，小一。”

特殊称呼的杀伤力大于被扯脸颊，岩泉猛地抬头，差点和及川相撞（她快速闪开了），直直撞进及川满意的眼神当中。

她的手指又抚上岩泉的阴茎，从根部一直捋到顶部，又将整个手掌贴了上去，掌关节的茧子摩擦着相较之下显得格外光滑的茎身，眼神从未从岩泉的脸上移开。岩泉的后背似乎是绷紧了，从鼻腔发出粗重的呼吸声，绑住身体的麻绳开始勒出一些浅淡的红印。像是酒精的作用卷土重来，熏红岩泉脸颊上部，及川探身和他脸颊相贴，温度比他的要凉不少。

及川的手指又带着润滑剂回来，包装被窸窸窣窣地撕开，落到地毯上、岩泉脚边。好像塑料变得比平时要扎人得多，岩泉脚趾蜷缩起来，向一旁挪了挪。及川弯腰，捏着塑料包装，有一下没一下地戳着岩泉的脚。后者第一次开始挣扎，麻绳勒处的痕迹更加明显。及川抬起眼，看到岩泉的阴茎顶端开始渗出液体，趁火打劫，指尖先是围着根部打转，又慢慢向上，听着岩泉的喘气声越来越粗重，甚至有被胶带阻隔住的呻吟声。到了顶端，她的手指围绕着马眼轻点，甚至还去轻轻抠了一下马眼。及川的指甲一直都修剪得很好，但岩泉仍然猛地弓起身，连接身后的麻绳绷紧成一条笔直的线，在结实的肌肉上压出深深的痕迹。她吃吃地笑，变本加厉地，曲起手指弹向顶端，呜咽声从岩泉口中溢出，即便胶带奋力阻隔，及川的嘴角仍然满意地上扬了。

精液落在及川的手上、大腿上，落在岩泉的腿上、胸口上、下巴上，前者将自己身上的精液收集起来，抹在岩泉的胸口。岩泉转头，看向关紧的窗户，却觉得及川大概没有关严，好像有风吹来，让他的胸口凉飕飕的。但又不止这样，那些地方也像是火烧一样发热。最后一点精液被及川隔着胶带抹到岩泉的嘴上，晕花了口红的痕迹，像是身上被麻绳勒处的模糊的红色。

及川再次握上岩泉的阴茎。将安全套套上，又倒上了很多润滑油，毫不客气地从上淋下，像是雨水汇聚成一束，直直落在那一小块范围。多余的液体顺着身体向下流，将岩泉的大腿根也弄得湿哒哒，又落到屁股下面，弄脏皮椅的表面。她分开双腿，跨坐在岩泉身上，扶着他的肩膀，缓慢地坐了下去。岩泉的头向后仰，又被及川凑上去亲吻眉尾，扳着脸颊向下拉。及川的手劲儿很大，尽管在掰手腕上岩泉是毫无疑问的赢家，但脸颊毕竟不是手腕。他吃痛，沉闷地哼哼。之后及川在他身上起起伏伏，岩泉能够在她坐下的时候跟着挺腰，汗水从发根渗出，岩泉记得及川想要他“一直看着她”，目光从未离开，看到及川的眉毛皱紧又舒缓。

或许在中途有一两次，及川想要和他接吻，又注意到封住他嘴的胶带，转而去亲吻他的眉峰、眉尾、脸颊。岩泉觉得自己一直在晕晕乎乎，但却能清晰地分清是什么让他这样——现在大概是替及川喝的那杯啤酒，泡沫充盈。岩泉第二次交代得比第一次要快一点，及川意犹未尽地从他身上下来，腿间亮晶晶。

岩泉等待着及川揭下他的胶带，及川却只是将安全套扔掉，站到他的背后，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，左手握住他的阴茎，右手在他胸口捻着乳首。事情似乎并不像他想象的那样，岩泉也逐渐明白及川当时的眼神。他开始挣扎，但两次过后与麻绳的加持，让及川占了上风。她半长不短的头发扫着岩泉的脖颈，后者身上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“你可以的吧，小岩？”及川轻声说，说话之间的热气喷洒在耳边，岩泉不由得又绷紧了身子，下身前挺，将阴茎往及川的手里送。后者满意点头，鼓励一样地夸赞道：“好孩子。”

比起“小一”，“好孩子”在这种时候更加具有刺激性。岩泉的耳朵和脸颊变得更红了，挣扎也一并抛诸于脑后，任由及川在他身上作弄。他开始小声呜咽，隔着胶带，模模糊糊，脚趾抓着地毯的毛，将原本顺滑的毛皮弄得乱糟糟的——就像他身下一样。岩泉扭过头，想要去看及川的脸，后者却故意躲着他一样，转到他没法看到的地方。最终，岩泉颤抖地、浑身发颤地射出了第三次，为弄脏地毯贡献了另一股力量。

岩泉的眼角在这时已经有些湿润了。他开始试图躲避及川的手，但麻绳与椅子阻挡了他的去路。椅子被他的动作弄得颤抖发响，及川熟视无睹，手上的动作似乎更甚一筹，岩泉的呜咽声越来越大，他试图努力冲破胶带的禁制和麻绳的禁锢，但之前喝过的酒似乎在他耳边小声说着什么，让他又控制不住地在被动的逃避之中主动挺腰，将下身往及川的手中送。

大概是替及川喝的第二杯酒在作祟。岩泉在痉挛中这样想。他低下头，看到及川伸过来的手灵活地来回移动，好像自己的神经也被这只手像提线木偶一样操控着。及川确实有一双相当厉害的手，岩泉想。她像男排一样习惯使用跳发球，将球抛起后，便是用这只手——在他下身抚弄的——将排球狠狠击向对面的场地。之前的那场比赛……对、对，发球得分，他在教练席一下子站起来，看到及川握拳大吼，眼睛亮闪闪的。

及川的手换了个姿势，不轻不重地在岩泉的下身上来了一掌。岩泉猛地弯起身子，试图保护住自己已经濒临崩溃的部位，却更像是徒劳，自己看着自己颤颤巍巍地吐出稀薄了不少的液体。

“不要分心，小岩。”及川语调温柔地责备道。

绑在椅子上的人再度开始剧烈颤抖起来。绳子和椅子现在看起来更像是支撑他的工具，让他不至于瘫倒在地上。脚边的地毯上似乎已经有结块的痕迹，但及川的手还是没有收回去。岩泉呜咽，从嗓子里发出呜噜呜噜的声响，身上的肌肉不受控制地弹着，被及川空闲出来的手一下又一下地戳。完全没有办法躲开，除了是麻绳的作用，还有自己心甘情愿听她的话。岩泉眼角流下一滴被刺激出来的眼泪，想着这大概是自己喝的第四杯啤酒，属于他自己的、不是替及川喝的。

极限的极限大概是第五次，及川的手还没有握上，岩泉使劲摇头，并起腿徒劳地想要挡住自己的要害部位。及川，善解人意地，只是亲了亲岩泉的眼角，手没有再一次和他的阴茎相贴，而是转到脸上，揭下那块灰色的胶带。岩泉的口水已经濡湿了胶带中间的一部分，没有了胶带的阻挡，积攒的唾液从来不及闭上的口中流下，落到自己的胸口上。及川拍了拍他的脸：“你看，我说过你可以做到的，小岩。”

岩泉没有回复这句话，转而问：“怎么了？”

“大概……比赛赢了很高兴，袜子和polo衫都很丑吧。”

岩泉成功地，像平常一样撅起了嘴。


End file.
